


Acerca de mariposas

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Spanish, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill siempre las sintió mariposas, vivas y aleteando dentro de su estómago en determinadas ocasiones… ocasiones relacionadas con Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acerca de mariposas

We've shared joy and we've shared pain  
We've shared guilt and we've shared shame  
We've bought into the stupid games  
We've freed each other and we laid claim  
Oh yes the butterflies are still there  
Sia - Butterflies

 

 _Mariposas. Mariposas apoderándose de todo mientras siguen batiendo las alas, revoloteando incansablemente dentro de su estómago._

***

La primera vez que sintió las mariposas tenía siete años. Jörg había guardado todas sus cosas para marcharse de una vez por todas, sin mirar atrás y llevando sólo un par de maletas consigo. Simone tenía profundas bolsas oscuras debajo de los ojos, pero les sonreía y les decía lo mucho que los amaba de una manera casi agobiante.

Sin embargo, no importaba (en el fondo) que papá se hubiera ido de casa, porque Tom sostenía fuertemente su mano cualquiera fuera el momento que sintiera una presión en el pecho y tuviera ganas de llorar.

—Me tienes a mí. Siempre será así… te lo prometo —le había dicho en un susurro la primera noche. Estaban debajo de las mantas, acurrucados lo más junto posible.

Mientras Tom le repetía eso, y luego se curvaba para depositar un beso en su nariz y otro en sus labios, supo que era verdad. Se sintió protegido, como si nada malo pudiera ocurrirle jamás.

Además, la sensación de revolverse todo en su vientre, de sentir pequeñas mariposas volviéndose locas muy adentro, produciendo cosquillas y estremecimientos, bastó para dejar de sollozar.

***

Dos años después, Tom tenía olvidaba su promesa o, por lo menos, así lo veía Bill.

Como cada uno tenía su propio dormitorio, ya no conversaban en las noches hasta quedar dormidos. “Ya están grandes”, había sentenciado su mamá la mañana que decidió convertir el cuarto de invitados en la habitación de Tom.

Además que ahora jugaban con otros niños, reían y bromeaban. Se entretenían cada uno por su cuenta… Habían dejado de ser un “equipo”.

Bill se atormentaba pensando que su hermano podía encontrar a cualquiera mucho más divertido que él.

—Mami, Tom ya no quiera estar conmigo como antes —se quejó una vez con la mirada baja y dando mordiscos a una manzana.

—Están creciendo —a Simone no le había asombrado mucho la pregunta— y eso es normal. Pero ten presente que son gemelos, que siempre van a tenerse el uno al otro. ¿Sí, cariño?

Asintiendo con pesadez, se limpió los rastros de manzana de su barbilla y subió con Andreas, su único verdadero amigo, que justo había llegado a casa para pasar el rato en su compañía.

—Annie me besó —confesó Andreas con las mejillas rosa intenso mientras estaban echados en su cama, escuchando música y mirando unas calcomanías recién adquiridas—. En la boca.

Bill hizo un “eww…” y dejó la manzana comida a medias encima de su cama, olvidada. Ante su respuesta, Andi solo se sonrojó más, indiferente a su desagrado.

—Pero las niñas son feas —alegó, echándose y apoyándose en un brazo para mirar a su amigo—, siempre con sus coletitas y sus muñecas, y pueden ser tan lloronas…

—Tú también lloras mucho de vez en cuando.

—No es cierto —refutó Bill con un puchero y frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Te gustó… eso? —Andreas alzó los hombros y las cejas.

—No sé. Fue diferente… ¿Nunca te has besado con alguien? —El otro niño negó con la cabeza, pensando que el beso que le había dado Tom cuando su papá se fue, no entraba en esa categoría—. Deberías intentarlo, aquí —puso su mano encima de su estómago— se siente gracioso.

—¿Gracioso _bueno_?

Andreas lanzó una risita e indicó un sí con la cabeza.

Realmente no valía el beso que le había dado Tom dos años atrás, no porque era su hermano, y entre hermanos esas cosas no cuentan, ¿verdad? Pero sí recordaba haber sentido lo que decía Andi.

Eso de “gracioso” en el estómago. Aquella sensación burbujeante que no había vuelto a sentir desde ese entonces.

Curioso, y siguiendo un impulso, Bill se estiró y plantó su boca encima de la de Andreas por un segundo, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos de sobremanera y se separara.

—No sentí nada. —De nuevo un puchero hizo acto de aparición.

—No… no fue un beso —musitó Andreas, confuso—, no como el que me di con Annie. Tal vez por eso no sentiste nada.

Interesado, Bill le animó a seguir hablando con ademanes, pero al ver que no iba a continuar, se sentó con las piernas y brazos cruzados.

—¿Me puedes besar tú? —Andi negó repetidamente, acobardado ante la idea—. Ya pues, ya pues… Dime que sí. Solo un beso cortito. ¿Sí? —Ser insistente para conseguir algo que quería, era algo que no le resultaba complicado.

Casi quince minutos después de suplicar, e incluso intentar chantaje y extorsión, tenía a Andreas besándole, con su lengua introduciéndose en su boca, compartiendo humedad y respirando muy dificultosamente… Y sí era diferente.

Y sí, ahí estaban las mariposas en su estómago, los dedos de sus pies encogiéndose casi dolorosamente y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora en su pecho.

Esa vez, habiendo arrinconado a Andreas a que lo besase, fue la segunda ocasión que sintió _la_ sensación abrumadora, las mariposas. El vértigo (aunque estuviese con los pies muy sobre el piso).

***

Con diez años ya, Tom y Bill seguían manteniendo la misma relación, no tan volcados uno en el otro como solían estarlo cuando eran más pequeños, pero mucho más estrecha que cualquier par de hermanos.

—¿Entonces ya te habías besado con alguien? —Los ojos de Tom estaban abiertos de par en par, la incredulidad casi palpable en su voz—. ¿Con quién? ¿Cuándo?

Bill, haciendo caso a la vocecilla dentro de sí que decía que a Tom le disgustaría mucho saber de que su primer beso había sido con Andreas, cogió la última de las galletas recién horneadas por su mamá y sonrió.

—Fue hace casi un año. No le tomé importancia.

Sintiéndose culpable, porque no era cierto, y porque una que otra vez buscó repetir la experiencia con Andi, le extendió a Tom su galleta, ofreciéndosela y sorprendiéndose cuando él agachó la cabeza a la altura de su mano y le dio una mordida, rozando sus labios con sus dedos.

Y, asombrosamente, ahí estaban: las mariposas volviéndose locas dentro de las paredes de su estómago, chocando una con la otra, sacudiéndose.

Turbado, Bill salió de la cocina luego de mascullar una frase inentendible, y subió de dos en dos los peldaños, llegando a su recámara y encerrándose ahí.

¿No solo los besos podían hacerle sentir _eso_ …?

Únicamente había sido un roce de un instante pero había producido lo mismo que cualquier beso que se hubiera podido dar, sea con Andreas, o con aquella niña que, recién se había enterado, también se había besado con Tom.

Sin saber si estaba bien o mal, se sentó en el suelo, abrazándose a sus rodillas y esperando a que las mariposas decidieran que había sido suficiente revoloteo.

***

—Ehm… —Tom miró alternativamente el bote de cera que tenía en las manos y a él—. ¿Sí?

No quería pronunciar un “ayúdame”, y Bill lo entendía, así que asintiendo hizo un espacio entre sus piernas para que su hermano se sentara ahí.

Había estado mirando un programa en la tele de la sala, nada interesante, así que el cambio de actividad no le molestaba.

Ya tenían trece años.

Ahora cualquiera que no mirara con atención sus facciones no podría afirmar que eran gemelos: cada quien llevaba el cabello como quería, al igual que la ropa. Hasta el tono de sus voces era diferente.

Perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones sobre en nada en concreto, Bill siguió cogiendo la cera y las rastas hasta que, tirando con más fuerza de la que debía, hizo que Tom gimiera por el dolor.

—Lo siento —murmuró notando que sus latidos se aceleraban violentamente.

Pero minutos después volvió a hacerlo, obteniendo el mismo sonido de su hermano y confirmando que su corazón sí estaba agitado por esa razón.

—Auch, mierda —clamó Tom—. No seas tan brusco o le pido a mamá que lo haga —dijo, aunque sabía que inútil, Simone ni siquiera estaba en casa.

Cuando Bill volvió a hacerlo por tercera vez, indudablemente a propósito, dejó ir el último jadeo antes de voltear la cabeza, preguntando con los ojos qué era lo que pasaba. Encontrando a Bill ruborizado, se extrañó.

—¿Qué?

—Ya no voy a hacerte doler, gírate. —Para su alivio, Tom lo hizo.

Sintiendo que las manos le temblaban involuntariamente, siguió echando cera en el cabello de su gemelo. Y mientras pasaban los minutos, y Tom seguía quejándose bajito muy de vez en cuando, sintió algo casi olvidado.

Algo en su estómago, cosquillas y como un peso encima del pecho. Dios. ¿Acaso eran… _las mariposas_? ¿Mariposas causadas por los jadeos de dolor de Tom? Sí, sabía que era así.

Mariposas causadas por Tom, unos bichos que se distribuían irregularmente en todo sitio, incluso en sus entrañas y en su entrepierna.

Y se mordió el labio cuando se dio cuenta de que esa sensación que le invadía cuando deslizaba la mano hacia la dureza que había aparecido allá abajo, y se acariciaba hasta que no podía más y explotaba (sintiéndose relajado y satisfecho), no era muy diferente a la que sentía ahora.

***

Cuando tenía once años, una de esas tardes en las que Simone y Gordon viajaban por un fin de semana para relajarse, Tom y él se habían quedado al cuidado de la abuela que estaba de visita.

Esa había sido la primera vez que vieron una porno en la habitación de sus padres (mientras la nana echaba la siesta de media tarde a pierna suelta frente a la TV de la sala).

A Bill le habían impresionado los grandes pechos mientras que a Tom le había dado curiosidad los fluidos y los gemidos escandalosos.

De esa ocasión ya habían pasado cuatro años, y de la impresión de Bill y la curiosidad de Tom, no quedaban ni rastros. Cada uno, por su lado, había buscado experimentar.

Así ahora Bill sabía que no todas las mujeres poseían tetas tan grandes como para que dieran saltos de arriba-abajo, abajo-arriba de forma rítmica montando a su pareja del momento. Y que algunas que no las tenían, se las _ponían_.

Resumiendo: las cosas no siempre eran naturales.

Y Tom sabía que a menos que tocara o rozara en los lugares indicados, no iba a arrancar más que risitas nerviosas o jadeos de incomodidad… Y que las malditas zonas erógenas no tenían ninguna señalización y a veces resultaba difícil localizarlas.

—¿Por qué las chicas son tan complicadas? —se quejó Tom con un mohín.

Estaban a solas en casa, sus padres habían salido a una cena importante y faltaban pocos minutos para la medianoche.

Los gemidos y ruidos sexuales inundaban la estancia.

—Baja el volumen un poco.

—No quiero —contestó Tom, haciendo todo lo contrario solo para molestar a su hermano, quien le miró arrugando el entrecejo—. ¿Qué? No me digas que al pequeño Billy le da vergüenza mirar una peli de adultos.

—No jodas —dijo tajante. Se quedó un instante en silencio antes de preguntar—: Oye, por qué dices que las mujeres con complicadas.

Cuando las mejillas de Tom se acaloraron, Bill soltó el empaque de gomitas que devoraba y se giró noventa grados, buscando enfrentar al otro chico y estirando una pierna para picarle con los dedos del pie.

—¿Tomi anda con problemas de cama con la novia?

Tom desvió los ojos y la boca de Bill casi se cae al suelo. Con agilidad se posicionó a lado de su gemelo.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—¿Eh? Y no digas que me importa, porque sí me importa y porque no quiero que hagas quedar mal el apellido Kaulitz —expresó con sorna.

Que algo así le dijera Bill, el que se teñía el cabello y adoraba tener las uñas con esmalte, le espantó a Tom, casi tanto como le provocó ganas de carcajearse. Mezcla extraña.

—Qué mierda hablas —increpó—. Tú ni siquiera te has acostado con una chica.

—Define acostarse. —Bill sonrió ufano. Tom hizo una mueca de recelo, acordándose de que cuando tenían diez y Bill le dijo que ya se había besado con alguien—. No me veas así, porque… No, en serio, define acostarse

—Tú dentro de ella —respondió con rapidez y simpleza.

—Ah… eso no.

Sintiendo cierto alivio (porque las cosas volvían a parecer “normales”, a estar todo en el orden que consideraba correcto), Tom bajó el volumen, carraspeando al ver a un par de chicas besándose y tocándose apasionadamente.

—Pero sí ella comiéndome todo con la boca, y yo sí tocándole _ahí_.

—¿Por qué no me habías contado? —fue lo que Tom pudo decir cuando recuperó el habla, y algo parecido al orgullo (¿orgullo?, eso era lo que debía ser) brotaba en su pecho al igual que miles de corrientes eléctricas provenientes de su columna vertebral—. Creía que solo le entrabas a los hombres.

—También, aunque eso ya es difer… —Un cojín le cayó en plena cara—. ¡Tomi!

—Concéntrate, porque creo que sí me puedes… —Su ego se tragó la palabra “aconsejar”; las manos le sudaban—. ¿Ella estaba húmeda? —Bill asintió—. ¿Caliente? —Asintió, nuevamente—. ¿Gimió mucho?

—Sí —Bill arrugó la nariz—, y estaba tan excitada que mis dedos…

Una de las conversaciones más abiertas y sinceras que se había dado entre los gemelos en mucho tiempo se dio a continuación; mientras más hablaba Bill, más Tom se enteraba que su hermano pequeño tenía tanto o más conocimiento que él en cuestiones del cuerpo femenino y sexo.

¿Cuándo había podido pasar eso? Eso de separarse, eso de ni siquiera compartir descubrimientos, fue lo que pensó Tom.

En cambio, Bill se encontraba con mucha energía, sintiendo la satisfacción de poder contar con toda la atención de su hermano por unos segundos, que él le considerara como alguien con quien _realmente_ podía hablar de chicas, sexo y pasarla bien.

Pero mientras más hablaban, el brío y la comodidad inicial se le fue agotando, y al final Bill no pudo hacer más que admitir que: —Lo cierto es que no me gustó.

Tom no dijo algo sino hasta que se giró, su rostro enfrentando el televisor.

—¿Por qué?

Bill pasó duro saliva y la cara se le puso de todo el rojo brillante que no se manifestó aún cuando describía con detalles y sin vergüenza su escasa experiencia sexual con una mujer.

Recién estaba en camino a los dieciséis pero podía decir con toda seguridad que prefería un millón de veces ser el centro de atención ojos masculinos y envidia de chicas por este hecho, que estar pensando en complacerlas a ellas en sus caprichos e idioteces así.

—Porque tenías razón, prefiero a los hombres —afirmó buscando mostrar firmeza.

—Ya sabía que tenía una _hermanita_ en vez de un hermano —suspiró Tom y Bill profirió un “¡Idiota!” en reclamo. Distendiendo sus músculos, tomó aire antes de seguir hablando—: Vamos, que hasta mamá y Gordon lo saben. Y Andreas, y Georg y Gustav y…

Haciendo una mueca y diciendo que era suficiente, Bill le regaló el dedo del medio a su hermano y dio grandes zancadas para alejarse.

Le parecía desconsiderado de parte de Tom que lo pusiera a guasa luego de tener el coraje de admitir en voz alta algo que, si bien todos se la olían, nunca se había tratado abiertamente.

—No te hagas la ofendida… —Escuchando el femenino en las palabras, regresó sobre sus talones y soltó insultos, uno tras otro, subiendo el tono cada vez más—. Ya, Bill, lo siento —interrumpió Tom sin un ápice de franqueza cuando creyó que era suficiente.

Pero Bill no lo consideraba así, y únicamente se detuvo cuando recibió una jalada de pelo. De ahí todo se volvió físico. Golpes bajos dados sin demasiada fuerza, los dos peleándose y revolcándose en el suelo como si se tratara de un par de niños que no saben otro modo de arreglar sus diferencias.

Con la respiración agitada y la ropa desarreglada, Bill logró sentarse encima de su gemelo, una pierna a cada lado, atrapándole los brazos para impedir todo movimiento.

—Basta, ganaste —se rindió Tom casi sin aire y abandonando todo intento de liberarse. Bill podía verse más delgado y esbelto pero tenía tanta fuerza como él, el condenado—. Sal de encima ahora mismo.

Aunque el peso no fuese incómodo, sí lo era la posición y que Bill estuviera aplastando con su trasero sus partes sensibles que con tanta conmoción y contacto (y a pesar de hubiese sido con brusquedad), no habían quedado del todo indiferentes.

—No lo pienso hacerlo hasta que te disculpes con sinceridad.

Pasar de estar hablando de chicas a su orientación sexual y terminar en la posición en la que se encontraba, era curioso. Bill se sentía bien con las palpitaciones desbocadas de su corazón y sus sienes, la cara caliente por el esfuerzo realizado y las extremidades un poco temblorosas.

Sin saber por qué, se trasladó a aquellos días donde el abandono de su padre era una herida reciente y la compañía (y manos y abrazos y miradas y sonrisas) de Tom significaba el comienzo de su mundo y el fin.

Como su hermano se mostraba renuente a hacer algo, dejó de apoyarse en sus rodillas por un instante, asentando todo su peso en Tom para tomar impulso y levantarse, pero… no pudo. No porque allá abajo sintió algo que pudo identificar inmediatamente.

Y violentamente nacieron las _mariposas_ , aleteando y colisionando entre ellas con ímpetu, subiendo hasta su garganta y bajando hasta la punta de sus pies, dejando un hormigueo irresistible que carcomía por dentro.

—Tom… —musitó, paralizado, sintiendo la excitación creciendo a pasos agigantados en su propio cuerpo.

—Quítate de ahí. Ahora.

Como Bill no se movía, se incorporó con brusquedad, dejándolo en el piso y desapareciendo apresuradamente camino a las escaleras, sin mirar atrás y sin decir palabra alguna.

***

Esa mañana cumplían una semana de no estar dirigiéndose más que monosílabos.

Simone había preguntado con preocupación a sus hijos, por separado y juntos, si algo sucedía, siempre obteniendo sendas negaciones. Que pasaba algo era evidente hasta para Gordon, el motivo era lo que le intrigaba a Simone. Además que sus hijos nunca habían pasado más de un par de días enfadados.

—Mamá, deja de mirarme así —pidió Tom con un mohín, ya que los ojos de su madre no dejaban de taladrarle la frente—. Es…

—No te voy a pedir que vayas al supermercado ni que riegues el jardín o limpies el sótano, así que no te quejes —interrumpió ella con serenidad y tomó un sorbo de su café.

Era domingo. No tan temprano como para que Gordon no estuviese ya en camino a alguna práctica con su banda, ni tan tarde como para que Bill dejase de estar pegado a sus sábanas.

Unos minutos más pasaron. Tom siguió comiendo sus cereales y Simone observándole.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor, cariño.

—Dijiste que no me ibas a obligar a hacer algo —dijo Tom con ligero resentimiento. Su mamá le sonrió, levantándose y llevando el servicio usado al fregadero.

—Quiero que por hoy no salgas de la casa y arregles las cosas con tu hermano.

—¿Qué? —preguntó cómo si no hubiera escuchado bien.

—Que no salgas hoy, ese es el favor que te quiero pedir. —Como Tom estaba abriendo la boca para protestar, viró hacia él y se adelantó a seguir—: Hoy es mi aniversario con Gordon, lo sabes, y vamos a ir a la ciudad a cenar y a quedarnos hasta mañana. Quiero que te quedes con Bill. No lo tomes como un castigo.

—Pues parece uno —exclamó malhumorado y con el ceño arrugado.

—Tom —le dijo en advertencia, y él solamente encogió los hombros, dispuesto a irse sin más. Simone tenía aquella miraba que indicaba que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Saliendo de la cocina casi se chocó con un Bill en pijamas y soñoliento, lo cual le hizo enojar aún más.

—¿Y _ese_ qué tiene? —cuestionó Bill, ocupando el mismo lugar en el que estuvo sentando su hermano segundos antes.

Simone suspiró profundamente.

***

—Oh, acabo de recordar que esa actriz salió en las noticias hace un tiempo por…

—No nos interesa —cortó Bill y ella no le replicó, haciendo que los sonidos que provenían del televisor fueran los únicos que se escucharan.

Estaba comportándose de manera grosera y antipática. Sin embargo, poco o nada le importaba porque…

Sentía celos. Malditos celos y un maldito ahogamiento debido a que la mano de Tom que _la_ abrazaba estuviese a pocos milímetros de su hombro, trasmitiéndole calor.

(Porque las mariposas estaban ahí, volando en círculos, asfixiándole y multiplicándose sin importar que las rodillas se le sacudiesen brusca e insonoramente una contra otra. Que el corazón quisiese escapársele del tórax por su nariz o las orejas, o que sus nudillos estuviesen blancos por la presión que hacía contra el sillón.)

—Jodidos bichos —balbuceó furibundo.

—¿Bill? ¿Dijiste algo?

Bill negó con la cabeza antes de pegar un salto y alejarse sintiendo las piernas de mantequilla y la respiración entrecortada. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, por mostrarse como una nena y no tener autocontrol, y sobre todo, estaba furioso con Tom. Su hermano había traído a su novia a la casa en vez de marcharse, al igual que todos los fines de semana. Todavía estaba fuera de su comprensión cómo habían acabado los tres viendo una película en la sala.

Se sentó en el suelo de la cocina y una indescriptible necesidad de que Tom se preocupase por él, nació desconsolándole.

—Oye… ¿estás bien? —Al escuchar el tono grave, levantó inmediatamente la vista y negó repetidamente.

Su gemelo se sentó a su lado, dejándolo otra vez sometido al calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Intuyendo que la piedra en su garganta cobraría más tamaño y pronto le impediría hablar, Bill pasó saliva varias veces.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué?

—Lamento haber sido desagradable —arrastró las palabras cuidando de que no se notase la falta de veracidad. No se arrepentía (básicamente debido a que le fue humanamente imposible actuar de otra forma), pero su parte racional le gritaba que debía decir algo así—. No deberías dejarla sola tanto rato —suspiró en tono cansino.

—Ya se marchó. —Tom llevaba una expresión indescifrable. Y la conservó aun cuando dijo lo siguiente, buscando contacto visual—: No quiero estar peleado contigo, Bill.

Sintiendo que la rabia, la impaciencia y las ganas de ser hipócrita se disolvían entre los revoloteos de las mariposas que se resistían a morir en su estómago, los ojos se le humedecieron y quedó sin fuerzas.

—Tomi.

—Déjame hablar —demandó Tom, bajando la voz y con una mirada intensa—. Lo que pasó esa vez no fue algo… algo que… que… Mierda, no sé qué decir. Fui un estúpido por comenzar a molestarte y lo siento. ¿Podemos olvidarlo?

Bill asintió (a pesar de las cosas no eran tan fáciles como para decir un _lo siento_ y para aceptarlo sin más), y tomó la mano que Tom le tendió para incorporarse.

—Ella es bonita —comentó un rato después, viendo las espaldas de Tom mientras subían escalón tras escalón—. ¿Por qué la trajiste aquí? —Mordiéndose el labio, siguió a su hermano que ingresaba al baño.

—Mamá me pidió que me quedara esta noche en casa. —Tom cogió su cepillo de dientes y le puso pasta dental antes de clavarle los ojos a través del espejo—. Estaba molesto y pensé en irme de todas formas, ¿sabes?, con tal mamá no iba a estar y era tonto que me castigara por eso… Pero no pude, así que le invité a aquí.

Tom fue observado penetrantemente unos instantes por Bill, antes de que éste le sonriera y lo dejara a solas.

***

Súbitamente, se despertó con la respiración hecha una revolución y el pulso acelerado, sin poder creer lo que había soñado.

Deshaciéndose de la pierna de Andreas que le apresaba la cintura por su forma aparatosa de dormir, se levantó y fue a buscar agua con rapidez y buscando no hacer ruido. La boca y la garganta las tenía resecas. Llegó a la cocina y llenó una taza, vaciándola de golpe y sintiendo que el frío se colaba en su cuerpo a través de sus pies descalzos.

El sueño de esa noche había sido tan vívido que todavía podía sentir las corrientes eléctricas de cada toque y cada beso en la piel. Su inconsciente se había hecho cada vez más atrevido en cuestión a Tom, y ahora todo era… demasiado sexual y excitante, no se sentía tranquilo. No sabía cuándo exactamente había dado inicio, aunque en ocasiones se preguntaba si estaba destinado a _ser_.

Umh, sí, claro, destinado a sentirse atraído a su gemelo, a la persona que, probablemente, más quería.

Bill nunca había sido de las personas que se mienten a sí mismas, así que, después de una pelea con Tom en la que le contó de su gusto por los hombres y acabaron discutiendo, no había tenido más camino que aceptar que sentía algo incestuoso por su propia sangre.

De ahí unos aspectos habían sido más fáciles de enfrentar, como los celos acuciantes y desagradables, que tuvo que tragarse como valentía; las mariposas, algunas veces desagradables, la mayoría agradables e inquietantes. Sin embargo, otros, como el deseo sexual, la necesidad a veces física de hasta el mínimo contacto con Tom, era enloquecedor.

Tenía diecisiete años, ¿realmente podía ser de otra forma? Era una revolución andante de hormonas.

Temblando ligeramente, se encaminó de vuelta a su habitación.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó un Andreas adormilado en cuanto ingresó a su dormitorio.

Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que, a pesar de que Andi fuese su mejor amigo desde siempre, fiarle los pensamientos, sueños y sentimientos retorcidos que habían nacido dirigidos hacia su hermano gemelo, rebalsaba con creces la confianza que le tenía.

—¿Estás seguro? —Andreas ahogó un bostezo y se recostó—. Puta, cómo me duele el brazo —se quejó sin dejarle responder—. Creo que hubiera estado más cómodo durmiendo en el suelo.

—¿Te ofrezco mi cama y así es cómo me lo agradeces? Que me sirva de lección para no ayudar a los desamparados… —Bill fingió una voz herida antes de soltar una risotada que Andi acompañó.

—Son las tres de la mañana. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o…?

—Nah, solo fui al baño. —Acomodaron las sábanas y cobertores, y se quedaron callados por largo rato—. Oye, ¿notas algo extraño en Tom estos días?

—No, aunque no estuvo muy feliz cuando le dije que iba a quedarme, recordando las pijamadas que hacíamos antes…

—¿Pijamada? —preguntó Bill con una risita—. Andi, eres tan _gay_.

El otro chico le pellizcó un costado, provocándole soltar un chillido retumbante y el pensamiento inmediato de tomar represalias.

Y estaba por hacerlo, cuando unos golpes furiosos se escucharon contra su puerta, junto a un vozarrón que gritaba: “¡Es de madrugada, cállense que van a despertar a todo el mundo!”

—¿Ese fue…? —preguntó cuando el silencio retornó.

—Tom, sí —confirmó Andreas, interrumpiéndolo con las cejas alzadas—. Qué cabrón, él ha hecho más escándalo que nosotros. —Bill no dijo nada, echándose—. Si no le conociera mejor, con la actitud estúpida que tiene a veces conmigo y contigo cuando estamos juntos, diría que me tiene celos, pero suena hasta gracioso, ¿no?… ¿Bill? ¿Estás ahí?

Al no obtener respuesta, asumió que su amigo había caído dormido repentinamente, así que se dio la vuelta, acomodándose y cubriéndose hasta las orejas.

Pero Bill no estaba dormido, solo mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba encogido en su posición por el temor a que la cálida sensación que sentía por todo el cuerpo y el alma, se desvaneciera.

¿Tomi celoso? Sonaba tan… confortante y como si pudiera abrir de par en par el módulo que contenía todos los estremecimientos y la alegría pecaminosa de saber que, tal vez (muy tal vez), podría ser correspondido.

Esa ocasión, ante simples cavilaciones y pequeñas esperanzas, las mariposas no se liberaron, pero sí movieron sus alitas, haciéndole recordar todas las veces que habían nacido, perdido la razón y muerto a causa de Tom.

***

—¿Sabes en qué he estado pensando obsesivamente desde hace poco? —Bill levantó la vista del pantalón a rayas que no se decidía a comprar y negó con la cabeza—. En el beso que nos dimos cuando teníamos nueve.

Sin poder evitarlo, Bill lanzó una carcajada que le hizo recibir una mirada de reproche de una dependienta. Agarró el pantalón e indicó con un gesto el probador. Andreas le siguió el corto camino antes de agregar más.

—En serio. Hace poco me soñé con eso y desde ahí no puedo dejar de darle vueltas. Me besaste, Bill Kaulitz, te aprovechaste de mi inocencia.

—Sí, hace un millón y un poco más de años, Andi —consintió con una cándida sonrisa antes de iniciar el proceso de desabrocharse la correa y luego el jean para bajárselo, con toda la intención de probarse el pantalón—. No fue la gran cosa. Son favores que se hacen los amigos.

—Bill —dijo con tanta seriedad que el mencionado dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, y giró un tanto para ver con atención a su amigo rubio—, no te conté pero ese beso me dio más sensaciones que las de… ni me acuerdo cómo se llamaba la niña con la que me besé.

Bill abrió la boca para rebatir algo con una fina arruga entre sus cejas, sin embargo, Andreas no lo dejó, ya que con rápidos movimientos lo acorraló, bragueta abajo y medio pasmado, para besarle con seguridad.

Antes de devolver el beso, el último pensamiento que tuvo fue que los labios de Andreas eran muy suaves.

Más tarde, cuando las aclaraciones apropiadas estuvieron hechas (el “me gustas pero con el carácter hijo de puta que tienes, paso; ¡seremos como amigos con beneficios! Y no me des esos ojos, sabes que ni tú mismo te soportas a veces”. “Vaya amigo que tengo”. “¡Amigo con beneficios!, piénsalo, es de genios”) y los corrieron de la tienda por desvergonzados, Bill notó la ausencia de aquel vértigo en su estómago, el hormigueo, pero no le hizo caso.

***

Eran dos puertas cerradas con pestillo y un corredor lo que les distanciaba, pero Bill sentía como si Tom estuviera a su lado, respirándole encima y acribillándole con las olas de molestia y sorpresa que le emergían de cada centímetro de piel.

Molestia y sorpresa que a él le provocaban saltar enérgicamente en el sitio en el que estaba parado, apretando los puños hasta hacerse heridas con las uñas; tipo rabieta de niño de no más de siete años que está desesperado. Y las palabras que había intercambiado con Tom no hacían más que repercutir en su cabeza con fuerza y violencia, sin darle tregua.

Siguió así, casi temblando, hasta que el pensamiento de que _debía_ irse, le invadió.

Pasaba de la una de la mañana, pero era la presentación de una nueva exposición en la galería de su madre así que ella y Gordon llegarían muy entrada la madrugada.

Tomó algo para abrigarse y salió de la casa. A los pocos minutos llegó al parque cercano y se sentó en una banca ubicada en la zona con más penumbra.

Encendió un cigarrillo y se perdió contemplado las volutas que se formaban al botar el humo y el vapor que salía de su nariz al respirar… Trataba por todos los medios de mantener la mente en blanco, sin hacer caso al frío ni a la constante vibración del móvil en su bolsillo (seguro Andreas, y no tenía humor ni siquiera para él).

—¿Planeas morir de hipotermia? —Se sobresaltó. La pregunta había provenido desde el otro extremo de la banca, era una voz que conocía demasiado.

¿Cómo Tom había llegado hasta allí? ¿Le había seguido? Era obvio.

—¿Qué? —fue lo que respondió, lanzando su colilla a sus pies para pisarla y luego voltear la cabeza un poco, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Por la expresión que traes no me hubiera extrañado que digas que sí —evadió Tom, muy calmado, justo como si la discusión nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

Bill estaba por levantarse y emprender el camino de regreso, pensando que era estúpido iniciar una conversación que seguro terminaría en pelea. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto. Había recuperado un poco de control, y si su hermano estaba dispuesto a arreglar las cosas, lo harían. Siempre había sido así, solucionar por encima todo sin buscar los verdaderos motivos y seguir hacia adelante. Tal vez no lo más sano, pero sí lo más sencillo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió su pregunta. Ahora su gemelo, en vez de responderle, frotó con ímpetu sus manos una con la otra buscando darse calor—. Me mandaste a la mierda.

—Y tú dijiste que querías que fuéramos más que hermanos. —Hubo un silencio mucho más atronador que cualquier ruido—.Vamos a conversar —añadió Tom al cabo de unos minutos y después de un suspiro— sin gritos y con claridad.

Bill no respondió, su cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor helado, las manos y rodillas trémulas. Había explotado como una maldita bomba cuando Tom le reclamó su relación con Andreas luego de haber pasado en rato con sus amigos, él bien campante de la mano de una cita y dándole besos cada vez que la chica batía sus largas pestañas cargadas de rímel.

—¿Por qué mierda estabas agarrado al brazo de Andreas? —le había cuestionado con las cejas fruncidas cuando lanzó las llaves encima de la mesa de la cocina al llegar de la casa de Gustav—. Daban una impresión errónea, como si estuvieran juntos o una estupidez así.

En ese momento, se había mordido el labio inferior. Los jugueteos _inocentes_ con Andreas ya iban a cumplir dos meses y no había contemplado aún la posibilidad de contárselo a su gemelo. Los sentimientos que tenía por él seguían ahí vigentes, perforándole un hoyo en el pecho, pero guardados. Bajo siete llaves. Y había estado perfectamente así desde que los sueños eróticos bajaron al descargar toda su energía sexual de otro modo.

Tomando aire, había dicho: “No es tan errónea, Tomi. Desde hace un tiempo pasa algo más entre nosotros, y… no sé”. Ahí las expresiones de Tom se transformaron y no empezó a escuchar más que reclamos y tonterías que no hicieron sino enfurecerlo. Quejas porque una tercera persona había ingresado y no había estado enterado. ¡Y todavía _Andreas_!

—Si serás imbécil, ¿a qué te refieres con eso de tercera persona? No me salgas con ese tipo de mierdas que ya estoy harto de tus celos. ¿Acaso me ves diciéndote algo sobre tu noviecita nueva? Verdad que no, entonces compórtate igual. —Como no escuchó réplica, siguió hablando—: Sabes qué, Tom, a veces creo que todavía tienes la falsa impresión de que el mundo puede empezar por uno y acabar en el otro. Pero no es de esa forma. Nuestra relación ha sufrido grietas profundas desde que dejamos de ser niños…

Y como siguió sin escuchar réplicas, siguió hablando, y hablando. Hablando hasta por los codos, hasta que hubo soltado todo lo que tenía aprisionado en el tórax, todas esos pensamientos pecaminosos y la tristeza que sentía en ocasiones, la felicidad de tenerlo como hermano y la melancolía de _solo_ tenerlo como hermano; hasta que no le quedó nada, ni palabras, ni aire. Entonces, Tom había guardado silencio por unos minutos antes de vociferar, asombrado, hiriente y dolido.

—Bill… —llamó Tom, regresándolo al presente.

—Me haces pensar en mariposas —hizo una mueca que intentó parecer una sonrisa—, en mariposas de varios colores que me invaden por dentro, que remueven todo a su paso mientras vuelan desesperadas por conseguir algo… Y amo esa sensación, pero he llegado a entender que es porque te amo a ti, que tú eres lo que ellas quieren conseguir. Horriblemente cursi como suena, así es. No me arrepiento de todo lo que te dije.

—¿Mariposas?

—Sí, mariposas de celos, de amor, que provocan pinchazos de dolor y corrientes eléctricas…

—Cursi, tienes razón —sentenció Tom en voz baja, sin dejar leer qué era lo que cruzaba su cabeza.

Bill no sabía cómo interpretar esa serenidad. Pero sin importar eso, estaban muchísimo mejor que cuando se hallaban peleando en casa, muy a punto de lanzarse objetos o acabar en el suelo revolcándose porque no se _entendían_.

Sin embargo, ¿ahora, en esa calma ficticia, era distinto?

—Puede que sí lo sea. —Pasaron unos minutos sin oírse más que sus respiraciones. Bill alzó su cabeza, aspirando el aire a grandes borbotones, aspirando voluntad—. ¿Crees que podamos volver a como éramos antes?

—No lo sé —fue la respuesta sincera que le dio Tom después de una breve pausa.

***

—Oh, lo siento. —Una chica tropezó y sus pantalones que habían sufrido las consecuencias, ahora estaban vergonzosamente húmedos en la parte de la entrepierna. Tom soltó un bufido e hizo un gesto con la mano—. Realmente lo siento, quizá pueda hacer… —El cambio en la voz le hizo levantar la vista de inmediato, como si se tratara de un imán.

No era una chica, corrigió mentalmente, era una _mujer_ , en todas sus sílabas.

Una muy bonita, con cabello negro azabache y unos ojos increíblemente azules; lo podía decir a pesar de que la única luz que tenía era la que proyectaba la gran pantalla. Quizá ya rondaba los veinte años, y que súbitamente hubiese demostrado interés en él, porque eso era lo que leía en la penetrante mirada, podía sentirse como un triunfo.

Tragó saliva duro y aparentó una sonrisa, indicando que no era nada, sin embargo, ella no se movió y algunos silbidos cortos de Georg, que se encontraban en la fila superior, hicieron que su rostro se encendiera.

Sintió ganas de entablar una conversación, tal vez pedirle su número telefónico, cuando un codazo en su lado izquierdo, en la parte que sabía que estaba Bill, le impidió hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en un susurro. No molesto, no aunque la mujer más bonita que había visto en su vida desapareciera para seguramente nunca más volver a verla.

—Fíjate en la película, que para eso vinimos —fue todo lo obtuvo en respuesta.

Arrugando la frente, Tom resopló pero no dijo nada.

El comportamiento de Bill, en general, se había vuelto distinto desde _aquella_ innombrable ocasión. Él mismo había cuestionado un “¿crees que podamos volver a como éramos antes?” con un tono que indicaba que quería que fuera así, sin embargo, no ponía de su parte, y era extenuante.

El resultado era que estaban más alejados que nunca en sus dieciocho años. Era doloroso, sí, pero los dos lo sobrellevaban a su manera: Bill aparentaba estar bien, y Tom respiraba _tranquilo_ , excluyéndose, y ¿qué más daba? Las cosas tenían su por qué, e indudablemente se merecían el castigo del distanciamiento sano por distorsionar en su cabeza (en su corazón, sobre todo) los sentimientos filiales a unos que cargaban una tensa carga sexual y amor de ese que no estaba bien sentir por su propia sangre.

Porque para Tom, la confesión de amor, la mención de mariposas había sido como un puto catalizador.

Los créditos en la pantalla y las luces encendiéndose le hicieron parpadear seguidamente, como si despertara de un sueño.

—Qué mala —comentó Gustav, con pereza. Bill estuvo de acuerdo, reclamándole por elegirla—. No es mi culpa —se encogió de hombros—, tenía buenas reseñas.

—El final fue tan predecible —intervino Georg cuando el aire frío les chocó en la cara al salir del cine—, pero admitan que la protagonista estaba para comérsela y no dejar ni un pedazo de piel sin probar… —El menor de los gemelos hizo un gesto fastidiado, haciéndole reír—. Hablando de eso, ¿qué pasó con el bomboncito ese, eh Tom? La chica que te estaba hablando.

—¿Aparte de mojarme los pantalones? —preguntó, señalando la humedad ya poco evidente y haciendo que los otros, que no se habían percatado del incidente, estallaran en risa—. Mierda, no se rían, tengo todo congelado.

Tom barajó el mencionar que pensó que daría un brazo para obtener “algo” de esa chica, pero que no lo hizo porque Bill había estaba ahí, porque le había dado un codazo. Porque tenía sentimientos _hacia_ él.

Para cuando llegaron a la cafetería donde siempre comían cuando estaban cerca, el tema había sido olvidado, siendo suplantado por otros igual de triviales. Georg, Gustav y los gemelos ya llevaban casi cuatro años de buena amistad, y aparte de Andreas, eran los únicos a los que verdaderamente llamaban amigos…

O por lo menos así era antes de que Andreas considerara que el besar a Bill para pasar el tiempo era más interesante que jugar cartas o mirar tele, que a Bill la idea no le hubiese parecido desagradable, y que Tom lo fichara mentalmente como un intruso del que no podía ni debía deshacerse a menos, claro, de que le hiciese daño a su hermano.

—Me voy —anunció Bill al terminar la porción de torta que había pedido—. He quedado en encontrarme con Andreas.

—¿El pequeño Billy tiene una cita? —El asentimiento y la sonrisa descarada que le respondieron a Georg le hizo decir un “aceptarlo tan abiertamente no es divertido, ¿sabes?” casi con resentimiento.

Tom mantuvo los ojos fijos en su sándwich, masticándolo con lentitud y sin despedir a Bill, a diferencia de los otros dos.

—¿Sigues en tus días rojos? —cuestionó Georg con la boca llena haciendo que Gustav le pateara por debajo de la mesa y le hiciera despedir un gemido de dolor y un “¡Salvaje de mierda!”.

—Compórtate —censuró Gustav mientras Tom reía, aunque fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando éste viró hacia él y le increpó—: ¿Y tú qué tantos problemas tienes con Andreas?

Se notaba que el asunto era algo de lo que querían hablar, y que no habían encontrado el momento adecuado. Podrían ser tildados de entrometidos o curiosos, pero eran a-mi-gos, así que era preocupación. ¿Qué debería decir? Porque no había forma de escapar de la situación.

—No les incumbe. —En su cabeza escuchó un retumbante sonido de “error” y suspiró—. Me siento relegado. Sé que es raro y todo, no tengo necesidad de que me molesten —advirtió. Estaba diciendo la verdad, no completa, pero sí una parte de ella.

Sorpresivamente, Georg y Gustav no quisieron indagar más al respecto, así que no hicieron más preguntas, y el resto de tiempo se lo pasaron hablando de novias, de falta de ellas y de música hasta que, para su asombro, la misma chica del cine apareció en la cafetería con un grupo de muchachas.

Georg le felicitó con escandaloso brío por los buenos gustos cuando ella reparó en su presencia y le sonrió. Tom nunca tenía problemas con chicas, no con un poco de alcohol en su sistema, o con una que ya conocía con anterioridad; sin embargo, fue suficiente que Georg y Gustav molestasen y le dijeran “gallina” para que se levantara y fuese hacia la mesa donde se encontraba sentada.

Pocos minutos después estaba con una cita programada para el fin de semana y una mueca de victoria adherida a la cara. Arianne, además de bonita, resultó agradable y accesible. _Muy_ accesible. Con cara de victoria regresó hacia donde sus amigos que estaban esperándolo en las afueras del local, y recibiendo una palmada en la espalda, se encaminó a su casa.

***

La había pasado bien. Una cita con una bella chica y bastante fácil de bajarle los pantalones. O subirle la falda, como había ocurrido. Pero luego del clímax, no quedó más que las palabras de Bill en su cabeza: “Me haces pensar en mariposas”.

Inevitablemente, le echó la culpa a Bill cuando subió a su auto y encendió el motor. Debía de sentirse satisfecho después de disfrutar de una sesión de sexo enardecida y casual, pero no era así. Lo que había quedado era confuso mixtura de querer bajarse del auto y vomitar en la acera, de conducir hacia la casa, meterse en el dormitorio de Bill y empujarlo contra una pared para besarlo con violencia descargando toda su frustración.

Las mariposas no le gustaban, por más que tuvieran colores vistosos o bonitas formas. Y las interiores, siguiendo la forma estúpida en la que su hermano las había bautizado, tampoco, porque desesperaban. Porque con Arianne no hubieron jodidas mariposas. Porque de pronto, fue como poner dos más dos, o algo así, lo podría jurar a ojos cerrados, y tuvo seguridad venenosa al imaginarse un primer roce de labios con Bill, una primera _verdadera_ mirada que evidenciaría que albergaban para más, para muchísimo más.

***

—A veces ellas no están presentes, ese el problema. —Tom levantó la vista de su guitarra y la fijó en Bill que estaba en la puerta de su habitación, dudoso de entrar—. Me refiero a las mariposas —explicó de inmediato— ausentes en mí y en ti.

Era la primera vez que Bill mencionaba directamente el tema desde su declaración a gritos seis semanas atrás. Tom dejó a un lado su guitarra y le pidió que se acercara. No era claro a dónde iban o cómo acabarían, y así sería siempre. Todavía dubitativo, Bill le hizo caso y se sentó en la cama, al otro extremo.

—Oye, Tom, voy a pedirte algo extraño, pero… ¿puedes abrazarme?

Su pregunta había sido lanzada con un miedo latente a recibir una negativa, sin embargo, Tom le haló de un brazo con brusquedad, dejándolo horizontal en la cama, y haciendo en tal posición y desde un costado, lo que le había pedido. El calor irradiado traspasó la tela de ambas camisetas hasta llegarles, haciéndole que Bill apretara la cara contra la curva del cuello de su gemelo, sonriendo contra esa partecita cálida, sintiéndose curiosamente a salvo.

—Hueles bien… —Tom comentó en un susurro.

—Tú también. —Los ojos de Bill se iluminaron y, retirándose sin previo aviso del abrazo, sujetó el rostro de Tom con ambas manos, acercándose hasta que quedar a solo un par de centímetros—. Tú me diste mi primer beso —dijo pausadamente—, ¿te acuerdas?

—No.

—Fue cuando papá se marchó y yo no podía parar de llorar… me prometiste que siempre te tendría a ti y me diste un beso en la boca. Un beso así. —Salvando la poca distancia, rozó sus labios con los de Tom y se separó.

—Bill, yo…

—Tomi, no digas nada.

Y así fue, sin más palabras de por medio. Porque era _Tom_ y él era _Bill_ , y casi fue demasiado pensar en añadir algo más… La cercanía que tenían ahora bastaba, porque más que física, era emocional, una que causaba reacciones físicas y simultáneas en su cuerpo, de golpe y con brusquedad, casi le quebrándole; pero las mariposas, los bichos que le habían acompañado en cada reacción, seguían manteniéndolo de una pieza.

-fin-


End file.
